falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR Embassy
(exterior) (interior) |terminal =NCR Embassy terminal entries |footer =240px }} The NCR Embassy is a location on the New Vegas Strip. Background Under the terms of the New Vegas treaty, the New California Republic (NCR) was able to establish an embassy on the Strip to resolve and negotiate issues with Mr. House. It is located at the end of the Strip, within a rundown building across from Michael Angelo's workshop. The embassy has had 3 ambassadors since its establishment including Phillip Granger, Susanna Edith, and Dennis Crocker. Layout The NCR Embassy compound consists of two buildings, including the embassy itself and the NCR Military Police Headquarters. During the day, Ambassador Crocker can be found in his office at the end of the hall within the embassy, one of few rooms to the left of the reception desk (or as the receptionist will inform you, at her right). To the receptionist's left are several supply rooms, barracks room, dining hall, and the office of Captain Marie Pappas. Inhabitants * Dennis Crocker * Liza O'Malley * Marie Pappas * Jake Erwin Notable loot * Ambassador Phillip Granger's final report - On a desk in the administration room, across from Crocker's office. * Ambassador Susanna Edith's final report - On a shelf in Crocker's office. * Strip letter 9 - On a table in the cafeteria. * Strip letter 11 - On a table in the barracks. * Ambassador Crocker's suit - Worn by Ambassador Dennis Crocker. Notes * Upon a second visit to the embassy the Courier may be approached by an MP. If you have Lily or Raul as a companion he will initiate speech and comment about them being allowed onto the Strip and end the dialogue there. If any "normal" human companions are in tow he will initiate an idle conversation, e.g. "What do you need?", with the player character's answer ending the conversation. * If you visit the embassy after receiving the quest Don't Tread on the Bear!, the player character may be confronted by an NCR MP who expresses his displeasure with the Courier's presence being on the Strip. He and every MP within the embassy becomes hostile, including Captain Pappas. NCR Infamy will be gained even if the Courier does not defend themselves. The only people left alive after this encounter are Liza O'Malley, the ambassador, and Jake Erwin. Even upon exiting the embassy, the remaining patrolling NCR MP's are hostile. * During the final battle at Hoover Dam, it can be heard on the NCR emergency radio broadcast that the embassy is being bombed by the Omertas, if they weren't taken care of beforehand. * The windows inside the NCR Embassy are both different from the outside windows and unique throughout the game. Appearances NCR Embassy appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery FNV NCREmbassy.png|NCR Embassy at night NCREmbassy.jpg|The NCR Embassy, as it appears in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas Crockers room.jpg|Dennis Crocker's room Embassy_dining.jpg|Dining room Embassy bunk room.jpg|Bunk room Category:New Vegas Strip Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:RNK-Botschaft es:Embajada de la RNC ru:Посольство НКР uk:Посольство НКР